Sonic: Rebirth
is a Japanese-American action-adventure media franchise based on by , serving as a soft reboot to the series by ignoring all post-Classic Era video games and retelling the lore by adding new and unique features. It was launched in 2018. Comics *''Sonic: Across Mobius'' (2020) Video games *''Sonic Worldwide'' (2019) *''Sonic: Nega'' (2020) *''Sonic: Infinite Riders'' (2021) *''Sonic: Mech Master'' (2022) * Side games *''Sonic the Fighters: Recharged'' (2020) *''Sonic Chronicles: The Next Battle'' (2020) *''Sonic Battles'' (2021) *''Tails and the Hidden City'' (2021) * Series *''Sonic Storybooks Continuation'' (2018) Television *''Sonic and His Freedom Fighters'' (WB Kids, 2020) Elements *'Rings' - Rings are used as currency as the player can unlock new powerups and outfits with them. *'Chaos Emeralds' - Chaos Emeralds are used to unleash super forms, being collected throughout the games. * Voice cast Main *Jason Spisak as Sonic the Hedgehog *Kath Soucie as Miles "Tails" Prower *Dave Boat as Knuckles the Echidna *Amanda Leighton as Amy Rose *Mark Hamill as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Jess Harnell as Orbot *Tom Kenny as Cubot Supporting *Tara Strong as Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee and Lorelei the Arctic Fox *Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn and Nicole the A.I. Lynx *Hynden Walch as Tiara Boobowski and Wave the Swallow *Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise III *Sam Witwer as Shadow the Hedgehog *Ali Hillis as Rouge the Bat *Fred Tatasciore as E-123 Omega *Josh Keaton as Silver the Hedgehog and Emerl *Erica Lindbeck as Blaze the Cat and Omochao *Jessica DiCicco as Marine the Raccoon and Honey the Cat *Khary Payton as Vector the Crocodile *Matthew Mercer as Espio the Chameleon *Richard Steven Horvitz as Fred the Motobug *Mae Whitman as Tangle the Lemur *Kari Wahlgren as Whisper the Wolf *Grey Griffin as Jewel the Beetle and Vanilla the Rabbit *Alanna Ubach as Tikal the Echidna *Bill Fagerbakke as Big the Cat *Clancy Brown as Comd. Abraham Tower *Elizabeth Daily as Agent Topaz *Janice Kawaye as Orion the Panda *Danica McKellar as Katrina the Panther *Cristina Pucelli as Blast the Condor *Xander Mobus as Metal Sonic *Liam O'Brien as Infinite and Zazz *Dwight Schultz as Fang the Sniper *Rob Paulsen as Bean the Dynamite *Dee Bradley Baker as Bark the Polar Bear *Greg Ellis as Jet the Hawk *Dave Boat as Storm the Albatross *Travis Willingham as Zavok *Stephanie Sheh as Zeena *Kirk Thornton as Master Zik *Patrick Seitz as Zomom *Sam Riegel as Zor * Trivia *The series mostly focus on the video game universe although characters and elements from other continuities (such as comics and animated shows) appear as well. *New characters are introduced. *Due to being a new continuity, the series' developers granted they'd avoid some of the mistakes done in later installments (like overusing the Deadly Six, downplaying some characters, TBD). *Unlike other games, Rings are no longer used as health as the series establishes a health bar to show how much you hurt, being possible to be filled with TBD. *''Across Mobius'' and Freedom Fighters are considered non-canon to each other, yet both follow elements in games. * Category:Franchises Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic: Rebirth Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas